El Diario De Mi Amada
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: La primera vez que te vi decidí escribir este diario, solo para recordarte en un tal vez futuro ... (futanari)
1. Chapter 1

El Diario De Mi Amada

...

.._ring... ring..._

_-bueno?-_

_-señora kruger?-_

_-si quien habla?-_

_-hablamos del hospital de parte de su esposa y de la doctora Nao, necesitamos que venga, su esposa esta en labor de parto-_

...

01/08/2005

El día de hoy decidí empezar a escribir este diario por que quiero verlo en el futuro de como fue lo que pase o paso con ella, tal vez cuando me rompa el corazón y con el transcurso del tiempo deje de escribirlo pero quiero disfrutar de esta emoción del primer amor.

aun así quiero guardar como secreto esto, por que para eso sirve un diario no?...

Esto de hablar contigo misma es extraño pero aquí dicen que puedes sacar todo y dejarlo en el olvido tal vez o recordarlo cuando lo dejes de hacer...

Y el día de hoy decidí escribir esto por que fue hoy cuando la vi y hoy fue cuando me sentía extremadamente feliz que recurri a sacar lo que tengo, comprando un libro de hojas blancas, para venir corriendo a mi casa, encerrandome en mi habitación y escribir el mar de emociones inexplicables.

Me gusta la musica gracias a mis padres que son músicos importantes actualmente y como tal no solo por ellos me gusta sino que me encanta tocar los instrumentos soy buena en cada uno de ellos y como no puedo decidirme por uno decidi tocar cada uno de ellos en diferentes días y Hoy era el día en el que me tocaba practicar el piano en una de las aulas solitarias y medianamente grande alejado de los demás salones concurridos...

En estas fechas aun seguíamos en vacaciones pero siendo ahora alumna de segundo año de secundaria podía entrar a la escuela y tocar los instrumentos en paz ya que cuando hay clases un cierto grupo de fans me esperan a que toque algo ya sea en el piano, arpa, violín, violonchelo y saxofón...

No es que lo deteste puesto que estoy acostumbrada a que me miren y he ganado trofeos con cada uno de ellos, pero en este día cuando iba a la mitad de la partitura de la melodía que tocaba, me vi interrumpida por el sonido del vidrio romperse detras de mi...Esto suena a esas historias que pasan en las novelas o libros, pero quien dirá que algo que uno escribe sea verdad puesto que cuando me pare de la silla y recogí la pelota de béisbol alguien me pedia disculpas...

...

_**-lo siento estas bien?, no te pegue o si?-**_

...

me hizo voltear rápidamente a ver quien era y me quede detenidamente viendo aun después de hablarme se me había acercado y en el segundo siguiente se encontraba pegando delicadamente su frente con la mía.. en ese momento no sabia que hacer senti un calor emerger dentro de mi diciéndome que me había enamorado por primera vez o eso es lo que dicen..

...

_**-hey, estas bien?, no tienes fiebre, pero tampoco me espantes-**_

...

En ese momento no pude pensar en nada e incluso ahora que lo pienso no se, que me paso, pero me perdí en todo lo que ella era por que no se detuvo en solo pedir disculpas, tomar la pelota e irse o tontear conmigo como lo hacían los demás chicos y chicas que querían captar mi atencion con algo ya predeterminado...

...

_**-oh dios te pegue tan fuerte que dañe algo por eso no puedes hablar?-**_

...

Aunque Ahora que lo pienso seguía hablandome no recuerdo que, puesto que veía solo sus expresiones preocupadas realmente lindas, a pesar de notar sus demas facciones rudas...

Y como aun ni decía un pío o algo, me movió tan bruscamente que mi cuerpo reaccióno por el dolor...

...

_**-por favor contestame-**_

_**-au-**_

_**...**_

Y el quejido que había salido de mi boca hizo que ella en un instante me tuviera entre sus brazos cargándome eso fue tan hermoso que me había perdió en su respiración algo agitada y nerviosa con el olor leve a sudor por haber corrido, junto con la losion que se habia puesto el dia de hoy pero era de esperarse que estuviese apurada por que nunca le coneste ya que después de que me había llevado con la doctora de la escuela me acostara en la cama y me revisara después de ello hable por fin torpemente pero hable ..

...

_**-yo estoy bien enserio, no me paso nada-**_

_**-es cierto lo que dice youko-sensei?, por que antes de traerla no me dirigió la palabra revisela de nuevo por favor-**_

_**-ni siquiera me pego enserio siento el no haberte contestado pero no se, en verdad lo siento-**_

...

Me diculpe con ella, obvio claro se había enojado, porque tenía miedo de que en verdad algo me había hecho, o eso me dieron a entender sus ojos pero es que fue inevitable, porque en un segundo llego hablandome para que al siguiente me tomara entre sus brazos para despues salir corriendo como si estuviera casi a punto de perder algo.

Pero después de haberme disculpado con ella varias veces accedió, creo que no puede resistir a mi mirada, pero que ando diciendo nunca pensé en eso y mucho menos en escribirlo pero bueno aun así ni siquiera se como se escriben estas cosas que le encantan a Yukino... pero bueno creo que esto me lo llevare a la tumba

...

_**-yo en verdad lo siento simplemente me perdí y no lo se-**_

_**-entonces también disculpame, yo creí que te había lastimado y con eso de que el director me amenazo que si volvía a pegarle a alguien sin tener consciencia y no es que diga que golpeo a la gente así nada mas pero me concentro mucho en los deportes que solo voy recogo, pido disculpas y me voy, pero cuando te vi haberla recogido me importo poco la pelota-**_

...

Ella después me dijo lo que había pensando y su preocupación por mi, que tenia hasta la cara semi roja junto con sus manos nerviosas y una llevándola hacia su nuca mientras que la otra aun apoyaba en sus piernas apretando el puño pero lo que mas me encanto fue el hecho de que su voz calmada fue cambiado a cada par de palabras hasta llegar al punto de que ya ni siquiera me veía sino que apartaba su mirada de la mía, como la vi no lo se, pero ella sola la regresaba para hacer frente a mis ojos por segundos...

Soy sincera y Realmente me enamore y ni siquiera se del por que, tal vez fue su cara preocupada, o como salto para entran al aula o como me levanto, o ahora que lo pienso su voz... su voz que aun resuena en mi cabeza y no se hasta cuando dejare de oírla...

...

_**-jajajaja-**_

_**-oi!, de que te ríes es la primera vez que en verdad me preocupo por alguien-**_

_**-ara en verdad lo lamento pero es que estoy feliz-**_

_**-feliz?, oiga youko-sensei! Dice que esta feliz-**_

_**-oye no estoy loca, también es mi primera vez en que le hago caso a alguien-**_

_**-vaya, eres muy bonita como para que fueses antisocial-**_

_**-eso me ofende, pero para que lo sepas soy muy popular en esta escuela, así que guardemos este incidente entre nosotras que si se enteran estarás perdida-**_

_**-no me digas que...-**_

_**-mucho gusto en conocerte deportista-san, mi nombre es shizuru fujino y soy de segundo año-**_

...

Juro que trate de estar cuerda por que jamas en mi vida pensé que alguien me descontrolara así, por que primero me sonroje para que despues me riera de la nada pero enserio estaba realmente feliz, que no pude contenerme, ella se enojo de nuevo pero quien no lo estaría después de decirme algo así de gran magnitud que soy bonita y con todas esas expresiones, así que decidí decirle quien era, después de que me hubiera dicho que soy antisocial eso me dolio un poco pero me dio a entender de que ella no sabia quien era...de todas maneras tenia que decirle mi nombre y ya que el colegio es de gran prestigio y como tal es enorme pero tener padres importantes en la musica causaba una extraña intimidación, tal vez por que me cuidan como si fuese un vidrio o algo así, pero es el amor de padres mas que cualquier cosa...

Y después de decirle mi nombre vi que se paro se arodillo en el suelo y se puso a pedirme disculpas una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando su cabeza al suelo...

...

_**-oye no es para tanto solo lo dije para presentarnos, así que deja de hacerlo-**_

_**-aunque fuese por ello en verdad lo siento por favor disculpame-**_

_**-ara, me pregunto que has hecho para que hagas esto, pero detente-**_

_**-jejeje, soy natsuki kruger, a puesto que has escuchado de mi-**_

...

Le pedí que parara porque la broma que le hice ya no me había gustado, pero me llamo la atención del por que lo hacia y cuando me dijo su nombre caí en cuenta de que natsuki era la deportista mas importante de toda la escuela, si, me habían llegado los rumores hechos por los pasillos, de que era un rebelde sin causa obsesionado con el deporte ya que cualquier deporte que hacia era mas que sobresaliente y perfecto... quien diria!, que la pelota de béisbol era de alguien tan importante en esa área de la escuela que hasta yo me sorprendí, no era tan buena en ello pero siempre hago lo que puedo...

...

_**-ara tendría que pedirte que me firmaras la pelota?-**_

_**-he?-**_

_**-que me han dicho que cualquier deporte que vayas a tomar como unica seras excelente y si escoges otro deporte podría presumir en el futuro que conocí al lobo prodigio del deporte natsuki kruger-**_

...

Y Cuando le dije que si me podría dar su autógrafo, era solo una broma mas que me salio sin pensar mucho en ello pero creo que por la cara que le hice ella tomo la pelota y un plumón que tenia en el escritorio de la doctora y garabateo en ella, para después darmela... enserio nunca pensé en que lo hiciera en verdad pero me imagino que cara habría puesto para que lo hiciera, creo que nunca lo sabré ...

... ...

-_**ten, pero un día de estos quiero que tu también hagas lo mismo por mi, diosa de la música-**_

...

Volví a la realidad gracias a que ella me había nombrado por mi apodo de diosa de la musica quien diría que los prodigios se podrían encontrar, y quien diría que podría odiar a alguien tan rápidamente por quitarme mi momento con ella.

Ya que alguien había entrado gritando como de esos voceros del periódico los niños gritones?...

...

_**-maldita sea kruger!, no la mataste verdad!?-**_

_**...**_

Y tambien debo aceptar que salte un poco por la impresión o fue susto o ambos, pero nuestro momento tanto ella como para mi se había esfumado y note que natsuki se enojo no se a que se debió pero compartí algo de su enojo...

...

_**-oye maldita bestia gritona callate estamos en la enfermería y no, no soy como tu que golpeaste a una chica de lentes e hiciste que se desmayara y dejarle un chichón-**_

_**-oye fue tu culpa por lanzarla así yo sólo no quise perder contra ti-**_

...

Y cuando escuche ese pequeño relato de que su amiga había lastimado a una chica con lentes, me acorde de yukino y su incidente con una loca gritona llamando a emergencias, pienso ahora y creo que la escuela es enormemente pequeña o puedo empezar a creer en el hilo rojo, sera mejor que no me precipite no quiero que sea tan fuerte el golpe a mi corazón...

...

-_**fue y es tu culpa por retarme-**_

_**-bueno que no soy como tu que exageras y toda pelota "accidentalmente" choca con algunas chicas y tu siendo el príncipe azul cargándolas y trayendolas aqui-**_

_**-ara, creí que era primera vez que natsuki traía a alguien aqui-**_

_**-que!?, no le creas a ella, si hubo una vez que si cargue a alguien pero no la traje aquí, me quede a medio camino por que me timo!, así que decidí que en vez de ser yo quien las llevase pedía a algunos chicos que las trajeran y yo solo los**_ _**acompañaba mas no las cargaba-**_

_**-no estoy muy segura de creerte, crei que podría presumir de que el lobo prodigio del deporte me había traído entre sus brazos a la enfermería y cuidarme-**_

...

Creo que el día de hoy empezaré a tener dos pasatiempos el primero sera molestar a natsuki por que me molesta y se ve realmente encantadora verla arrinconada y el segundo este diario que me deja plasmar mis emociones y esto es realmente divertido a decir verdad...

Pero No se como es que después de que dijera su amiga lo que había pasado con un tal vez sentenar de chicas me sentí frustrada pero a la vez avergonzada por decir tanta estupidez ahora que lo recuerdo como es que yo pude actuar así... lo siento diario pero... tragame tierra...

...

-_**oye!, haz de querer que te rompa la cara, no le digas cosas innecesarias a shizuru suficiente tengo con esos rumores que sabes que no son ciertos-**_

_**-a trevete a hac... eres imbécil!, a caso eres idiota!, el director nos va a matar!, estas bien!?-**_

...

Pero aún despues de ese momento de vergüenza interna cai en cuenta de su forma de actuar tan cambiante y al parecer las dos eran realmente peligrosas con los deportes, los deportistas son tan apasionados?, creo que les preguntare cuando las vea de nuevo o sera lo mismo que la musica ni idea, de como se divierten han de decir lo mismo de los instrumentos...

...

_**-ara, no me paso nada pero sera mejor que bajen la voz antes de que alguien vaya con el chisme de que fui lastimada por el lobo prodigio y su fiel acompañante he?-**_

_**-no soy su fiel acompañante!-**_

_**-callate bestia solo esta pidiendo tu tonto nombre y no le grites!- **_

_**-ya lo se delincuente solo quería confirmarle que no soy tu fiel acompañante y mi nombre es haruka suzushiro, mucho gusto-**_

...

Pero después de haberle explicado a la amiga de natsuki de que no me había pasado nada y después decirle que bajara la voz por los ojos y oídos curiosos que todo pueden tragiversar a su modo y antojo me reí de nuevo por como actuaban y ellas parecía como de esos programas de comediantes por el simple hecho de decirle que era su fiel acompañante además de pedirle su nombre...

...

-_**jajajajaja-**_

_**-oye enserio no le pegaste verdad natsuki?, sabes lo que pasara si el director se entera-**_

_**-callate tonto rayo griton que de seguro le pareció raro tu nombre o como actúas, toda tonta-**_

_**-quieres pelea he?, vamos a sparring ahora mismo- **_

_**-si deberían de ir al sparring ahora mismo par de delincuentes!, se puede saber que carajos hacen aquí y no entrenando!?-**_

..

Y la gracia que me estaban dando se desvanecio por su entrenadora midori, he de mencionar que estaba tratando de callarlas pero ellas creo que cuando empiezan a hablar no existe poder humano a excepción de midori sensei de detener sus discusiones sin sentido con un golpe en sus cabezas quejándose del dolor... fue gracioso a decir verdad

...

_**-hey-**_

_**-que demonios te sucede midori-**_

_**-sensei, midori-sensei, par de holgazanes! -**_

...

La sensei midori seguia pegándoles por cada sonido que daban ambas hasta que se dio cuenta de mi que se puso a gritar euforicamente y pegarles con su tabla de anotaciones en la cabeza...

...

_**-que demonios hicieron estúpidas bestias!, uno los deja de ver menos de 5 minutos y ya de nuevo casi matan a alguien-**_

_**-au, es un malentendido-**_

_**-si, verdad shizuru?-**_

_**-que!?, me van a matar por su culpa!, esta bien!?-**_

_**-si estoy bien solamente me sentía cansada y le pedí de favor a natsuki y a haruka que me trajeran y muy amablemente lo hicieron y velaron por mi aunque no lo crea-**_

...

Simplemente me pregunto que conexión tienen haruka y natsuki con midori sensei, para hablarse así como iguales, pero bueno eso lo averiguare después, ya que lo otro que no entiendo es acaso los demás profesores actuaran así si me pasa algo?, soy una persona normal aunque mis manos son importantes pero de eso cualquiera, mucho que pensar ahora que me doy cuenta supongo que esto te ayuda a reflexionar bastante le daré las gracias a yukino de seguro tendrá una cara de interrongante...

Lo malo de esto fue de que después de haberle explicado a midori-sensei lo sucedido se disculparon las tres y salieron de la enfermería dejandome en aquella cama, vi la expresión de natsuki de no quererse ir pero era inevitable ya que pues ellas son deportistas en cambio a mi yo no tengo maestro no lo necesito y no es que diga que soy mejor que los demás maestros, simplemente esta en mis venas en sonido que quiero y lo expreso, que no hay nada que me puedan enseñar mas ya que mis padres me enseñaron a hacerlo, me sentí decepcionada y aun ahora después de haber escrito esto aun me encuentro suspirando ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme o no lo se por lo menos invitarle un dulce o algo caliente ahhhhhhhh que mal me siento solo espero escribir de nuevo quiero escribir de nuevo de lo que compartí con ella se que es absurdo pero esa necesidad de querer poner su nombre en algo físico, solamente espero que si tomamos diferentes caminos no se olvide de mi por que si leo esto cuando ya no la vea de nuevo creo que me deprimire...

...

_-hola soy natsuki kruger me podria decir donde esta mi esposa?, esta en labor de parto-_

_-oh dios me podría dar su autografo!?, chicas! Miren es natsuki kruger!-_

_-hey!, solo quiero quiero saber donde..-_

_-kyaaaa!, que hace aquí kruger-sama!-_

_-no lo se pero ahora que esta aquí hay que aprovechar-_

_-o-oigan, solo quiero saber donde esta mi esposa-_

_-hey!, que significa todo este alboroto!, saben que es un hospital verdad?, no es un concierto o algo así, así que vayan a trabajar que para eso les pagan-_

_-demonios es la doctora Nao, vamonos-_

_-vaya no pudiste revisar tu celular estupido cachorro?-_

_-vamos araña que ni pregunte con mala intension solo quería saber de shizuru-_

_-natsuki-_

_-q-que pasa?, esta bien verdad?-_

_-ven sigueme-_

_-solo contestame-_

_-ven antes de que esto empeore por que gracias a ti el hospital sera como un circo, así que ven-_

_-esta bien_

...

-_que es esto?-_

_-su diaro, me pidió que te lo diese-_

_-no pensé que tuviera uno, pero para que?-_

_-ella me dijo que te lo diera-_

_-he?, por que?, no entiendo Nao-_

_-te lo diré cuando algo mas pase ahora tengo que volver ya le llame a las demás chicas y traeran a tora tambien, ellas vendrán directamente a la oficina así que espera aqui, me voy-_

_-oye, me dijiste que me dirias que pasaba-_

_-lo que te tenia que decir ya te lo dije y di, ahora tengo que hacer mi trabajo te avisare si algo mas pasa-_

_..._

Hola chicos se que tengo trabajos pendientes pero es que es inevitable no hacer otro jajajaj en fin esta es la primera vez que escribo algo realmente dulce que hasta puedo decir que es un sueño por que yo escribir algo así esta reee intenso y bueno espero que les agrade y haber que pasa perooooooo no todo es tan dulce por que también sera futa x3 perool no tan agresivo como los demás solo bueno ya escribí demasiado espero que les guste nos vemos!... oh cierto también tengo otras historias jajajajajaja no se desharan de mi salvajes! X3


	2. Chapter 2

El Diario De Mi Amada

..

02/08/2005

Hoy no te encontré, y ni tu a mi, fue decepcionante el no haberte visto el día de hoy, pero tengo fe en verte de nuevo sino creo que quemaré este libro, ya que me emocione demasiado y pensé que nuestro encuentro fue algo especial incluso hoy quería mostrarte la pequeña caja de vidrio que compre antes de llegar a la escuela para la pelota en donde la pondría y así hacerte burla de tal...

Me imagino tu reacción a tomar, hubiese sido divertido molestarte el día de hoy, pero no.

solamente espero volverte a ver cuando Regresemos a la escuela... puesto que iré de viaje con mis padres y regresare un día antes de la ceremonia de inicio...

...

14/11/2005

Hoy estoy extremadamente feliz, ya que te vi de nuevo y viendo en las pocas hojas que llevo escribiendo esto, han pasado meses, por un momento pensé varias veces en tirar este libro y seguir, pero cada día que lo veía y leía me hacia suspirar, supongo que es por que aun no me has roto el corazón...

Pero en verdad me sorprendiste... fue como la película del guardaespaldas, bueno no tan exagerado, pero he de admitir que fue divertido... y algo espeluznante... pensándolo bien...

dejando eso a un lado por un momento. Quien diría que me salvarias de un balonazo el cual recibió tu amiga haruka

...

_**-hey!, mikoto pase!-**_

_**-ahí te va nat!-**_

_**-oye!, no tan fuerte!, estas loca!?,donde esta el maldito rayo cuando lo necesito, quitense!-**_

_**-lo siento!-**_

_**-maldicion!, quitense del camino!, balón asesino!...cuidado!-**_

_**-haaaa!-**_

_**-bam-**_

_**-auuuu, pe...ro que... ahhhhh-**_

_**-juuu, eso estuvo cerca estas bien?-**_

...

Siendo sincera me asuste, por que estaba sumergida en la conversación que teníamos yukino, mai y yo, y el hecho de que un par de risas hayan sido cortas tan repentinamente por que fui tacleada por alguien desconocido, y darme cuenta de que abajo de mi, sentia algo blando y firme para después lo primero en ver es su rostro cerca del mio, fue sorprendentemente maginifico?, no digo que no me haya gustado sino que era asi como nos veriamos de nuevo?, y aclaro no me quejo pero por un segundo me dije e imagine en como nos volveriamos a encontrar... y ahí estaba la respuesta de mi imaginación...

...

_**-oh dioses!-**_

_-hey que paso?-_

_-el lobo salvo a una chica, no es genial?-_

_**-shizuru!-**_

_**-shizuru!?-**_

_**-..-**_

_**-yo en verdad lo lamento no fue mi intención ponerle tanta fuerza en el balón-**_

_**-mi-ko-to!-**_

_-oh, el rayo detuvo el balón-_

_-pero le esta saliendo demasiada sangre-_

_-__**hey necesitas esperar a que se detenga la hemorragia...-**_

_**-yo en verdad lo siento pero me tengo que ir!...lo siento en verdad!-**_

_-alguien debería de llamar a la doctora-_

_-__**no huyas cobarde!-**_

_**-...antes de que te desma...se lo dije-**_

_**-chicas están bien?-**_

_**-yo si pero...shizuru contesta por favor no te lastime verdad?-**_

...

Lo que no me espere fue eso...

Que estaba realmente cómoda en tu pecho natsuki sintiendo tu respiración con mis manos en tu pecho que tarde un poco en reaccionar...

y es que fue tan hermoso el sentir su cuerpo que no quería separarme de el...oh dioses quiero morirme de vergüenza...

...

_**-shizuru?-**_

_-dijo shizuru?-_

_-esa shizuru?-_

_-no lo se, no se ve bien por el cabello en su cara-_

_-ya se conocían?-_

_**-he?, a si estoy bien lo siento solo que me sorprendí un poco-**_

_-quien es ella-_

_-una chica llamada shizuru-_

_**-ire a llamar a la doctora-**_

_**-en verdad estas bien?-**_

_-oigan no creen que ya estuvieron un buen rato en esa posición?-_

_-ella tiene suerte-_

_-debe de estar aprovechando la situación, quien no lo haría, tratándose del lobo__**-**_

_**-bien?, no sabia que se conocían pero en verdad no la ves que esta encantadisima con la posición en la que están?, y que ni se diga de ti... lobo, aunque deberías de alejar un poco esas manos y dejarlo para después que si las encuentran así se hará un problemon-**_

...

Vergüenza mucha vergüenza me dio, por que yo estaba perfectamente acomodada en su pecho, mirándola, me perdi con el tacto de su cuerpo pegado al mio mientras que sus brazos aun me rodeaba con algo de fuerza y nuestras respiraciones estaban ya en sincronía sin siquiera movernos demasiado... pero que mi amiga nos haya dicho que yo estaba cómoda y ella tambien... nos hizo reaccionar...

y para que negarlo lo estaba pero lo que no recordaba hasta que su voz a parecio recordando que estábamos en la escuela, sintiendo las mirada y al segundo después nos separamos un poco ya que solo nos sentamos en el suelo... ambas estabamos nerviosas con expectadores conocidos, desconocidos, y por conocer...

creo que tendré un poco de problemas con los fans de natsuki...

...

_**-jajajaja-**_

_**-e-estas bien shizuru?-**_

_**-s-si, gracias-**_

_**-hey que esta pasan...-**_

_**-no, disc..-**_

_**-...otra vez tu natsuki!?, y ahora quien fue?-**_

...

Pero al ver mi amiga como nos separamos empezó a reír y ni siquiera se me paso por la mente reclamarle por que solo le ponía atención a natsuki ya que me preguntaba de nuevo creo que si estaba bien, le conteste pero de nuevo fuimos interrumpidas por midori sensei, que se encontraba detrás de natsuki, que cuando volvi mi vista hacia ella note que su rostro se volvía pálido así como una hoja de papel al escuchar la voz de sensei...

...

_**-no fue nadie sensei, mas bien natsuki y haruka fueron quienes me salvaron de nuevo pero ahora de un balonazo increíblemente fuerte-**_

...

Sabia lo que ocurría y eso de aparentar ciertas cuestiones era lo mio así que le dije a sensei que " era lo que había pasado", señalándole con el dedo al cuerpo tirado ahí a un par de metros lejos de nosotras... a haruka, lo siento haruka te lo recompensare despues..

Vi como sensei respiro aliviada de nuevo, pero era obvio que no se relajaría demasiado...

...

_**-alguien ya fue a llamar youko-sensei?, o seguiran chismorreando?-**_

_**-he, un amiga fue por ella midori-sensei-**_

_**-bueno, entonces los demás que esperan esto no es un circo, vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de detenerse, vamos, no hay nada que ver aquí... natsuki levantate y ayuda a shizuru, después busca a mikoto para que enfrente las consecuencias-**_

...

Y cuando escuche que midori sensei le pidió a natsuki que me ayudara, ella rápidamente se levantó y me extendió la mano, la tome algo nerviosa pero al momento de pararme un quejido salio de mi boca, haciendo que mi cuerpo otra vez fuese a estar en la posición que estaba pero no fue así, por que de nuevo sentí sus brazos rodeandome con algo de fuerza, la volvi a ver y estábamos a casi centímetros de tocar nuestros labios, lo sigo pensando en mi cabeza y digo que hubiese pasado si nos hubiésemos besado pero claro, no paso...

Ya que natuski recibió un golpe en la cabeza...

...

_**-au!, que te sucede midori, no vez que es peligroso, esta lastimada-**_

_**-por eso mismo idiota, la única peligrosa eres tu bestia y la próxima vez que te quieras hacer el héroe trata que las damiselas que rescates no sufran y menos por quien las salvo, ahora esperen a youko, iré a ver que no nos maten por ustedes trio de bestias, y trio me refiero a ese rayo que esta tirado a la gato salvaje que se esconde y a ti lobo-**_

_**-yo en verdad lo lamento, no fue su culpa yo no estaba mirando-**_

...

Nos tambaleamos un poco pero al escuchar su conversación de que natsuki tenia la culpa me hizo sentir algo mal, ella no tenia la culpa y me disculpe, pero de nuevo le dio un golpe, para después decirme que natsuki debe de ser mas cuidadosa...

Lo cual natsuki no entendió...

...

_**-au-**_

_**-no te disculpes por algo que debe de considerar ella, me voy-**_

_**-ya me disculpe con ella varias veces así que deja de pegarme-**_

_**-si, si, si, se me olvidaba después de que la atiendan llevala a casa quieres, se buen chico con ella y disculpate llevándola a casa, quedo claro?-**_

...

No se si lo que dijo en ese momento fue solo para castigar a natsuki o se habrá dado cuenta de que estaría agradeciéndole por el resto de mi vida por haberme dado esa gran oportunidad de estar a solas con natsuki, y en verdad se lo agradezco... por decirle que me trajera a casa...

...

_**-si-**_

_**-vaya suerte que tienes he, pero dime como se conocieron?-**_

...

Pero de nuevo volvía la realidad por unos golpecitos en mi espalda dándome cuenta de que aún tenía compañía, en verdad lo siento Mai, pero espero que un día me entiendas y podamos lidiar con esto juntas, por que creo que perderé la cabeza...

...

_**-he?, ara lo siento no me acordaba de ti-**_

_**-heee!?, eres mala shizuru, no puedo creerlo, creo que llorare, me voy-**_

_**-no espera Mai no es eso sino que todo fue tan rápido y no lo se-**_

_**-bueno no importa te lo paso por que conoces al lobo, pero dime como ustedes se conocen, te lo tenías bien guardado, pequeña guardadora de secretos-**_

...

He de mensionar aun, que natsuki en esos momentos de plática con mai ella me seguía sosteniendo y yo campantemente sumergida en mi plática... dándome cuenta tiempo despues de que natsuki estaba ahí escuchando las locuras que no tenia que escuchar... por lo menos no ahora...

Lo siento en verdad natsuki, que vergüenza...

...

_**-no lo hize con esa intensión solo que..-**_

_**-solo que te la querías para ti sola, lo se, lo entiendo no te preocupes, tienes buen ojo no lo negare, pero tendremos que tener cuidado con sus fans y las tuyas, que si se enteran esto sera una premisia o una rebelión-**_

_**-ejem-**_

_**-de, de que estas hablando Tokiha!, yo...natsuki! Lo lamento, no se de que esta hablando ella en verdad-**_

_**-no, no te preocupes jejeje pero no es conveniente de que te muevas asi, no quiero que empeore tu pie y mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsuki Kruger-**_

_**-toda la escuela sabe quien eres, como si fueses un idol, pero mucho gusto mi nombre es Tokiha Mai, gracias por cuidar de shizuru ella es como una hermana para mi así que esperó que lo sigas haciendo de ahora en adelante-**_

...

En verdad lo lamento natsuki ella solo se estaba vengando de que no le dije que te conocía, eres tan inocente que te lo tomaste enserio, me gusto pero enserio lo siento... sus bromas sin sentido son realmente peligrosas...

...

_**-he?, s-si!, haré mi mayor esfuerzo!, mai-san-**_

_**-oh, pero que dices solo dime onee-chan-**_

_**-he!?-**_

_**-Tokiha, hay un limite para tus bro...-**_

_**-shh, no lo niegues, asi que, que tiene de malo-**_

...

Lo se fue algo irresponsable de parte de mai y mía, el haber dejado que dijera esas cosas de cuidarme pero en verdad quisiera ser algo mas que tu amiga, y Mai me esta dando la oportunidad de por lo menos tener una ilusión o simplemente el inicio de algo... espero que sea el inicio de algo...

...

_**-eh, chicas aun estoy aquí-**_

_**-oh, lo sentimos, así que por favor dime así, que me sentiré mas cómoda-**_

_**-será algo dificil, no te conozco bastante-**_

_**-bueno que te parece si te cocino algo y tu dirás si me llamas o no así?, te parece, nat-**_

_**-odio decirlo pero ella es una prodigio en la cocina-**_

_**-otro prodigio?-**_

_**-asi suelen llamarme muchos pero digo que es normal, aunque se me da bien el ramen-**_

...

He de menciinar tambien que en la escuela te puedes encontrar a personas normales por sus estudios, por becas, o por el simple hecho de que son prodigios en algo, o algunas cosas, y en este caso mis amigas de la infancia Mai y yukino son parte de esa elite especial también, en sus respectivas ramas... pero eso es otro tema que no tiene nada que ver aquí escrito...

Lo que no veia venir fue que cuando termino de decir la palabra ramen, alguien salto desde los arbustos gritando ramen!... eso me asusto en verdad que salte sin pensarlo dos veces...

...

_**-ramen!?-**_

_**-ahhhhhh!-**_

_**-kyaaaaaa-**_

_**-shi-shizuru!?-**_

...

Ni Mai, ni yo vimos nada pero esa voz que habíamos escuchado era realmente tenebrosa, que hasta Mai se puso inmediatamente atrás de natsuki asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de natsuki, mientras que yo hacia cosas cada vez mas vergonzosas, por que la abrace fuertemente mientras ella me cargaba y yo teniendo los ojos cerrados, rezando a todos los dioses que no nos lastimara o hiciera algo esa cosa que salto hacia nosotras... y despues desapareció, entre los arbustos de ahi cerca...

...

_**-chicas tranquilas, solo es...-**_

_**-como quieres que estemos tranquilas, cuñada!-**_

_**-cu-cuñada?-**_

_**-mai por el amor a todos los dioses deja de decir tonterías en estos momentos!, no ves que algo nos hacecha!, natsuki por favor vámonos!-**_

...

Pero no sabia si tomarlo como bueno o malo lo que le decía Mai a Natsuki de cuñada, pero lo reconsidere por el miedo y le dije que se callara... no era momento de hacer bromas...

No es mi culpa el ser miedosa ante lo desconocido ademas siempre odie esas cosas sobre naturales que de la nada a perecen...

...

_**-hahaha ...aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo, mai-san esta atras de mi y no me deja moverme-**_

_**-no es mi culpa que lo único que pueda mover sea la boca!, además escucharon eso?, como si fuese el lamento de un mounstro junto con su gruñido-**_

_**-chicas, no es un mounstro-**_

_**-como que no es un mounstro acaso no lo escuchaste?-**_

_**-si lo escuche pero... veamos Mai-san serias Tan amable de decir de nuevo eso?-**_

_**-que eso?, yo no recuerdo haber dicho algo-**_

_**-entonces, lo que me dijiste de llamarte onee-chan fue nada mas para una broma?-**_

_**-que?, no, pero que tiene que ver aquí-**_

_**-entonces si quieres que te llame onee-chan me gustaría probar tu mejor platillo que es...?.-**_

_**-no entiendo que tiene que ver ahora la comida con el ser maligno pero haré ra,ramen...-**_

...

Yo en verdad no sabía a que quería llegar natsuki en ese momento con la comida, pero reaccione al momento de que de nuevo dijo Mai ramen, no se de donde salio pero salio al momento de terminar de decirlo.

Mai y yo gritamos y abrazabamos mas a natsuki por que de nuevo se había escuchado ese lamento con gruñido, estábamos esperando a que esa cosa nos hiciera algo por que vimos como se abalanzó hacia nosotrasa de nuevo y por mi parte yo cerré los ojos de nuevo esperando algo pero ese algo nunca sucedió... patética lo se pero yo que iba a saber que hay personas que son así, parecía un ninja...

Y no se como le hizo natsuki, para atraparla pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos note como una de sus manos estaba extendida... y a su vez escuchando una voz algo llorosa diciendo que tenia hambre y el gruñido de su estomago...

...

_**-ramen!-**_

_**-haaaaaaaa-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-nat! yo tambien quiero ramen, quiero comer, tengo hambre-**_

_**-grou, grr-**_

_**-si ya lo se pero gracias a tus impulsos salvajes asustaste a shizuru y a Mai-san quien haria el ramen tendrás que disculparte con ellas-**_

...

Cuando me di cuenta quien era, no sabia si llorar, enojarme, reírme o simplemente morirme... opte por una sonrisa nerviosa antes de algo mas...

Pero natsuki sostenía a una chica como si fuese un gato que después de eso la soltó para de nuevo adoptar su antigua posición de cargarme... acaso no peso?... después me pesare

...

_**-esta bien pero después me darás de comer?, muero de hambre-**_

_**-si, buena chica, y lo siento shizuru trate de decirles que ese mounstro era mikoto siempre se pone así cuando tiene hambre, y mikoto ella es shizuru y su amiga Mai-san-**_

_**-hahahaha, ho-hola, mi-mikoto-**_

_**-hola shizuru y lo siento mucho, pero nat no veo a nadie mas que ustedes dos-**_

_**-como que nada mas estamos nosotras dos mai-san esta aquí atras..-**_

...

Cuando dijo eso mire por encima del hombro a Mai que ya no estaba..

Así como también natsuki se volteo y vio que en verdad ya no estaba ahí parada ambas miramos hacia abajo para verla desmayada en el suelo...

...

-_**Ma-mai-san!?-**_

_**-mi comida!-**_

_**-mai!, resiste!-**_

_**-que esta pasando aquí?-**_

_**-youko!, debes de salvar a Mai!, mi comida depende de eso!-**_

_**-en donde demonios esta midori?-**_

_**-ella se fue a arreglar unas cosas-**_

...

Y por fin había hecho acto de aparición youko-sensei junto con yukino, y una especie de camilla, se habían tardado demasiado pero era de esperarse estábamos algo lejos de la enfermería de nuestro edificio...

Primero revisó a Mai para que después le pidiera a mikoto que la llevara a la enfermería y ella lo hizo, la cargo como si fuese una pluma, eso me sorprendio

después fue con haruka que la olvidamos por completo y la razon inicial del por que estaba youko sensei, haruka había dejado una mancha algo grande de sangre, el simple hecho de pensarlo ahora me da miedo de que hubiese pasado si ese balón me hubiera dado...

espero que sea solo la circunstancia de la ocasión mas no que me convierta en un imán de balones, no quisiera pensar mas en ello por que sino tendré que tener una armadura por cualquier accidente...

...

_**-estará bien?, youko-sensei?-**_

_**-si, ya detuve la hemorragia pero tendremos que llevarla a la enfermería, el calor le esta haciendo demasiado daño-**_

_**-déjeme ayudarla pesa aunque no lo crea-**_

_**-yo lo siento..he?-**_

_**-natsuki kruger y no te preocupes-**_

_**-bueno ya éstas lista nat?-**_

_**-si-**_

_**-bueno , uno, dos, tres!-**_

...

Le pregunte a la doctora si estaría bien haruka y nos dijo que si, menos mal me dije a mi misma por que en verdad no me acordaba de ella para que negarlo cuantas cosas no estare pasando con natsuki y cuantas cosas mas pasaran a mi alrededor estándo con ella, y lo digo escribo enserio rezo por la seguridad de alguien mas...

Y dejando eso por un momento aun lado viene la mejor parte aunque aun no estoy segura de escribirlo ya que si aun tengo esta cosa y lo leo de nuevo me avergonzare, quemaré, gritaré, llorare, pateare, y no se que mas cosas podría hacer pero algo me dice que lo escriba...

...

_**-bien con cuidado... listo gracias nat, ahora a esperar a que reaccione, y como va Mai, mikoto?-**_

_**-aun no despierta estará bien verdad youko?-**_

_**-si, solo necesita descanso-**_

_**-que bien-**_

...

Habíamos llegado a la enfermería y con cuidado pasaron a haruka de la camilla a la cama, lo que no nos percatamos natsuki y yo, y eso fue hasta que natsuki se sentó en una de las camas restantes y yo sentada en sus piernas mientras youko-sensei haciendo la pregunta del millón...

...

_**-chicas, por mi cabeza ronda una pregunta que no me logro responder desde que las vi-**_

_**-y esa es...?-**_

_**-se puede saber el por que no dejas de cargar a shizuru?-**_

...

Oh si cuando le preguntó a natsuki el por que me cargaba me di cuenta de todo, me habia presentado a su amiga mikoto y nada, se habia desmayado Mai y nada llego la doctora y tampoco, me cargo con una sola mano todo el trayecto, mientras ayudaba a youko-sensei con haruka y aun no reaccionaba...

Hasta que la doctora nos pregunto, sentí mi cara arder así como mi cuerpo se quedaba completamente tieso, mire de reojo a yukino y ella haciendo como si los dioses le hablaran, ella lo había visto y no había dicho nada...

Mire de reojo a natsuki que tenia completamente la cara roja hasta puedo decir que estaba sudando, mirando hacia abajo mientras tenia su mano izquierda rodeando mi cintura mientras que la otra la tenia en mis piernas, pero ambas estábamos completamente sin palabras, pero fuimos salvadas por midori-sensei...

...

_**-entonces?-**_

_**-natsuki!, como va la damisela?-**_

_**-eh?, yo-youko!, para eso iba solo que primero atendió al rayo y a una de las amigas de shizuru-**_

_**-que se supone tiene la damisela?, midori-**_

_**-no te ha dicho?, se lastimo el pie, por que crees que la carga-**_

_**-ha, con que era eso-**_

_**-si! Por que mas seria?jejeje-**_

_**-no digo que este mal pero tengan cuidado quieren?-**_

_**-s-si!-**_

_**-esta bien entonces dejame ver como esta tu pie-**_

...

Nos salvamos... de que?, ni tengo la mas remota idea pero pudimos respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad mientras aun tímidamente seguíamos en la misma posición yo sentada en sus piernas, fue genial pero, como decirlo era realmente vergonzoso, ni siquiera somos algo, mas bien creo que fue le hecho de la confianza espero que no me lo haya tomado a mal natsuki...

Después de que youko-sensei termino de vendarme el pie y de que midori-sensei regañara a mikoto, esperamos a que se despertara haruka y Mai para después irnos tardaron un poco pero volvieron con nosotras...

...

_**-muy bien, ya se sienten mejor?-**_

_**-si, creó que si gracias sensei-**_

_**-yo en verdad lo lamento, mai, haruka-**_

_**-no, yo lo lamento por actuar tan infantil-**_

_**-mañana me las pagarás, ahora solo quiero comer-**_

_**-ok, ya se pueden ir chicas-**_

_**-serán mejor que después de comer descansen por que ustedes trio de bestias tendrán su castigo, entendieron?-**_

_**-si-**_

_**-entonces vayanse-**_

...

Salimos de la enfermería con algo de ayuda por parte de yukino que le ayudaba a haruka, mikoto le ayudaba a Mai y natsuki a mi cargándome, puedo morir el día de hoy por lo feliz que me encuentro, a pesar de los movimientos torpes que empezo a tener natsuki, no evito que fuese amable conmigo y por eso le doy las gracias, aunque muera por dentro...

...

_**-y entonces que hacemos?, yo tengo que dejar a shizuru en su casa-**_

_**-yo tengo hambre-**_

_**-nat dijiste que me darías de comer-**_

_**-y ya que al parecer todas tenemos hambre, que les parece si vamos a .de shizuru?-**_

_**-he?-**_

_**-no están tus padres shiz, así que no hay problema ni que fuéramos a hacer una fiesta-**_

_**-bueno supongo que tienes razón pero como llegaremos hasta haya?-**_

_**-podemos llevarlas en nuestras motocicletas-**_

...

Y otra razón para morir pero no de alegría sino de miedo fue que no sabia que natsuki y las demas podían conducir una motocicleta, fue la primera vez en que me subi a una de esas cosas...

...

_**-wow, sólo esperó que tengan una licencia para conducirla, por que sino es asi no dejare que te lleves a mis hermanas en esas cosas, aunque no estaría nada mal vivir un poco-**_

_**\- si las tenemos y no me atrevería a hacer algo que la dañe-**_

_**-muy bien-**_

_**-yo-yo no se-**_

_**-vamos yukino sera un rato además apuesto a que haruka como caballero que es te tratara como toda una reyna, no es cierto?-**_

_**-ammm, so-solo por que emmm aun n-no saldo mi deuda con-contigo-**_

_**-oh vamos rayo no es momento de actuar nerviosa-**_

_**-callate lobo estupido! No te metas ammm esperó no te mo-moleste que yo, ya sabes t-te lleve-**_

_**-de hecho m-me gustaría qu-e lo hicie-ras-**_

_**-jajajaja muy bien ya que quedó eso arreglado vámonos!-**_

...

reze un poco antes de sentir el casco que me puso natsuki y del como me puso entre sus piernas delante de ella , obvio le pregunte si estaba bien eso y me dijo que si de todas maneras iría lento y al haber terminando sentí como esa cosa rugio y empezó a vibrar debajo de mi, abrace fuertemente a natsuki, el miedo me invadió nunca había estado encima de esas cosas, no le encontraba el interés hasta ahora que realmente no sentí el viaje por que cuando llegamos a mi casa natsuki me llamo diciendo llegamos, cuanto tiempo me perdí no lo se pero no sentí nada, nos bajamos de esas cosas y entramos a mi casa hubiese deseado hacer algo pero natsuki me lo impidió fue lindo el que me haya cuidado no lo negare, pero me hubiese gustado haberle hecho de comer yo, solo espero poder hacerlo algún día

En la comida-cena que tuvimos porque comimos y cenamos las seis juntas se nos paso el tiempo hablando de mucho y poco pero creo que todas nosotras nos conocimos un poco, me sorprendió el hecho de que haruka, mikoto y natsuki fuesen amigas desde la cuna, mientras mikoto apenas había regresado con su familia de las selvas, junglas, desiertos de todo el mundo ya que son antropólogos aventureros, mientras que los padres de haruka su madre tenia una cadena de hoteles, mientras que su padre es paramedico, en cambio los padres de natsuki su padre es doctor en el mismo hospital que trabaja el padre de haruka mientras que la madre es quimica farmacéutica en pocas palabras busca la solución para las enfermedades y también hace los medicamentos...

Fue un día realmente divertido y escribí mucho de ello ahora que lo notó pero lo mejor fueron esos pocos minutos que tuvimos natsuki y yo ya que haruka y mikoto fueron a dejar a las chicas a sus casa no era lejos puesto que viven a los lados de mi casa...

...

_**-emmm, y como te sientes?-**_

_**-ah, he bi-bien, gracias a ti que me cargaste, no me duele demasiado ahora, lo siento y gracias-**_

_**-oh, no, no fue problema de hecho casi no pesas y! No digo otra cosa simplemente que oh demonios no se que decir, digo es lo menos que podía hacer por ti después de mis descuidos, tratare de tener mas cuidado contigo-**_

_**-sólo conmigo segura?-**_

_**-si!, so-solo contigo-**_

_**-natsuki es realmente linda cuando se pone nerviosa obvio claro conmigo-**_

_**-como quieres que no me ponga nerviosa si eres her...-**_

_**-hey lobo vámonos!, gracias por la comida shuzuru-**_

_**-lo siento que dijiste?-**_

_**-he!?, na-nada nos vemos mañana adiós!-**_

...

Le di las gracias y me disculpe torpemente, ella simplemente dijo que no pesaba, y no pude evitar el molestarla ya que la tenia solamente para mi, se sonrojo y eso fue realmente lindo quería besarla pero algo me había dicho que para nada escuche y después fuimos interrumpidas por haruka, le pregunte de nuevo a natsuki que era lo que había dicho pero no me contestó y se despidió...

Hoy fue un día realmente divertido y de muchas emociones que aun no puedo dejar de recordarlo para poder dormir, además de que hace un rato me hablo Mai preguntandome si ya te había besado o declarado, obvio le dije que no pero ganas no me faltaban, pero me enamore de ti natsuki y esa es la verdad...

Solamente espero que no tarde en verte natsuki por que ansió verte mañana...

...

-yo en verdad lo lamento shizuru... fui una estúpida-

\- a penas te das cuenta?, hola-

-haruka, si apenas me doy cuenta de eso-

-hey que sucede?-

-no lo se, nao no me dijo nada solo me dio el diario de shizuru-

-ella tiene un diario?-

-si, yo también me sorprendí pero es su letra-

-perdona por decírtelo pero para que?-

-no lo se y no quiero pensar lo peor-

-pero que dices tu mujer es fuerte no debes de desconfiar de ella-

-no lo hago, sino que no lo se, las primeras hojas que leí de esto hablaba de como fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, no creí que ella lo escribiera, no digo que no sea importante sino que ni siquiera sabía que día era y ella lo anoto, soy estúpida-

-hey tranquila hay diferentes formas de recordar algo y la memoria cono un diario es diferente pero ambos sin los mismo guardan un sentimiento no?-

-no puedo creer que el rayo me este consolando-

-...!-

-pero gracias-

-jaaa eres mi hermana-

-y tu eres la mía tonto rayo-

-estupido lobo-

-y mikoto?-

-la mande por las chicas-

-ya veo-

-seguiras leyendo?-

-no lo se-

-bueno en lo que decides ire por algo de comer afuera que la comida de aquí siempre ha sido un asco-

-con cuidado que se enojara nao si alguien te ve-

-no soy tu-

-lo mio fue accidente, lo tuyo es normal-

-que graciosa..me voy-


	3. Chapter 3

Jajajaja en vez de estudiar me paso con ideas en la cabeza T.T son crueles salvajes! Y con las ansias de escribir!, alguien me lanzo un hechizo en forma de venganza por no actualizar?, digan la verdad no les hare daño solo les pido de favor que me hagan pasar el examen! Jajajaja y después todooooo lo que tengo en la cabeza será suyo aunque heme aquí escribiendo otro cap -.- jajajaja en fin espero que les agrade!, y se que todos me tienen miedo por andar matando gente jajajajaja es que es inevitable hay muchas personas que pues ya saben…. Bueno cambiando de tema! Como verán soy de varios tipo de estilos escritos diferentes y asi soy…. auque nunca se han puesto a pensar que alguien mas puede escribir las historias?, jajajaj broma solo que es la imaginación pinche bob esponja como te odio espero que te mueras -.- omitiendo eso y mis enojos descontrolados aquí otro cap nuevo espero que les guste…

Oh cierto… alguien me pregunto de donde soy pillines salvajes soy de mexico…

…..

EL Diario De Mi Amada

…

15/11/2005

Hoy…. A decir verdad no se que es lo que tenga el destino conmigo o la suerte o no se que tiene el universo en contra mia, pero supongo que no debo de esperar demasiado uno nunca se sabe que sucederá o que pasara asi que en vez de sugestionarme debo de pensar en "lo que tenga que pasar que pase" …. Ara ahora me doy cuenta que yo sola me auto motivó, creo que ahora me doy cuenta que sabre mas de mi con el diario, que interesante….

Pero ese no es el motivo del cual tengo este diario sino, lo tengo por Natsuki…. Que desgraciadamente hoy no la vi, ni a ella, ni a sus amigas, supongo que es normal o eso quiero creer , con decir que solo por no verla no me dieron ganas de tocar pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez saque lo demás con la música tocare el piano espero poder verla de nuevo mañana … espero no morir en el intento de saber … me he enamorado y quiero decírselo…..

16/11/2005

Hoy… tampoco te vi de que se trata… ni siquiera somos algo y ya te ando reclamando, lo siento Natsuki solo que estoy ansiosa por verte, hoy tampoco quise tocar supongo que a esto le llaman depresión aunque bueno… nunca creí enamorarme tanto como para dejar de tocar… hasta mis padres me preguntaron que pasaba y yo pues tuve que decirles que me encontraba enamorada que por no verte no tenia ganas de tocar… ellos se sorprendieron de tales palabras me querían preguntar mas pero ya estaba enojada y ni siquiera sabia el por qué aun lo pienso y nada no se por que me siento preocupada?, molesta?, quiero verte, quiero saber si estas bien… simplemente quiero…. Espero verte pronto

17/11/2005

Estamos a jueves, me traje el diario solo no se el por que y han pasado con este 3 dias desde que no te veo, mis amigas también están preocupadas puesto que no hemos tampoco visto a Mikoto y Haruka, asi que ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre antes de que regresen Mai y Haruka de la cafetería, y después del termino de la escuela decidimos ir a preguntarle a Midori-sensei que pasaba ya que es la única que creemos que esta mas cerca de ti y tus amigas, espero que no les haya pasado nada por nuestra culpa…

….

_-que imbécil fui contigo mi amor, enserio perdóname- pensé_

_***recuerdos***_

_**a mitad de camino de regreso a nuestra casa mi celular sonó, por suerte estábamos en un alto…**_

_**-numero desconocido?- me dije pero aun asi conteste viendo como también les estaban llamando a Haruka y Mikoto- bueno?, quien habla?-**_

_**-bueno?, Natsuki?-**_

_**-Nao?, que sucede por que me llamas de un numero desconocido-**_

_**-te llamo desde el hospital donde trabajan nuestros padres, ven-**_

_**-ya regresaron?, pero que paso?-**_

_**-tus padres tuvieron un accidente de regreso a tu casa.. - colgué**_

_**El sonido de los claxon a mi espalda empezaban a desaparecer pero fui de nuevo traída a la realidad cuando un toque en mi hombro me hizo reaccionar volteando a ver a Haruka quien me daba a entender que a ella le habían dicho también…**_

_**-será mejor que dejes la motocicleta aquí, después vendremos por ella, yo te llevare-**_

_**-no- le dije- estoy bien vámonos-**_

_**Aun no lo podía creer lo que pasaba, asi que fui lo mas clamada posible. Llegamos al hospital y los padres de Mikoto como los de Haruka y nao estaban ahí….**_

_**-hija- decia el padre de Haruka**_

_**-que paso?, donde están?- le dije nerviosa, me estaba empezando a caer el veinte de lo que estaba pasando**_

_**-hubo un accidente con una pipa de gasolina- me volvía a contestar el padre de Haruka**_

_**-pero… como estan?-**_

_**-están ahora en cirugía asi que tendremos que esperar-**_

_**Estaba sintiendo el golpe de lo que me decían pero no pude ni siquiera saber cómo reaccionar sentía el abrazo de los amigos de mis padres una que otra lagrima caían de las madres de mis amigas pero yo nada, simplemente quería saber si estaban fuera de peligro, como tomarlo?, fue inesperado pero poco tiempo después me di cuenta que en el hospital estaban las personas de aquí para haya, gritos, el sonido de los aparatos que te decían del pulso como el sonido del pulso que ya no hay…. **_

_**Me había sentado esperando no se cuánto tiempo paso, el cual se me hizo eterno, tenía ansias de saber pero el reloj no ayudaba dejaba de pensar en el reloj, después de otro tiempo transcurrido veía el padre de Nao…**_

_**-han sabido algo?- preguntando el padre de Nao**_

_**-no- contestaba el padre de Haruka**_

_**y cuando el padre de nao se disponía a entrar para ayudar en la operación… un doctor salía y a su vez veía como los padres de mis amigas se acercaban a el, me pare también solo para ver la expresión del doctor que salía furioso… decepcionado.. triste por no haber podido salvarlos…**_

_**Mis piernas dejaron de funcionar que ni siquiera había llegado para escuchar con su simple semblante me había dicho todo; los había perdido… no lo podía creer, pero sentía coraje, decepción muchas cosas que simplemente me quede ahí arrodillada sintiendo desahogarme con mis lagrimas y gritos mientras que sentía abrazos, palabras, otras lagrimas por parte de las personas que estaban ahí cerca… **_

_**-quiero verlos- después de unos minutos viendo aun al doctor que estaba ahí parado esperando alguna palabra**_

_**-en verdad lo lamento- contestaba aquel doctor**_

_**Iba a pedírselo de nuevo pero el padre de Nao hablo**_

_**-yo me encargare a partir de ahora puede retirarse- decia el padre de Nao realmente enojado**_

_**-yo en verdad lo lamento, hicimos lo que pudimos- decia el doctor**_

_**-vaya a cuidado intensivo doctor, ya le dije que me encargare de lo demás- decia de nuevo el padre de Nao**_

_**-esta bien, con permiso- sin poder decir mas haciendo otra reverencia**_

_**-vere que paso, ahora regreso- volvia a decir el padre de Nao**_

_**Después de eso mire como se alejaba el padre de Nao hasta perderse por aquellas puertas y después de un rato vi como dos camillas salían de esa puerta tapados completamente me les acerque solo para quitarles esa sabana que los cubría y mirarlos, teniendo unas cortadas tal vez por los pedazos del vidrio roto o no lo se…**_

_**-lo lamento natsuki, en verdad lo lamento cuando me avisaron que tus padres estaban aquí quise hacer yo personalmente las cirugías pero yo ya me encontraba en una, si a alguien tienes que culpar es a mi por no cuidarlos- me decía el padre de Nao**_

_**-también perdóname Natsuki, si hubiese sabido que estaban ahí hubiera ido por ellos primero pero unos colegas los atendieron y los trajeron aqui-**_

_**Me quede en silencio mirando los cuerpos de mis padres que mas podía hacer ni siquiera sabia que sentir solo lo único que en mi mente invadía era que ellos estaban pálidos los toque solo para sentir su cuerpo tibio que empezaba a tonarse mas fría, que querían que dijera?...**_

_**-Natsuki será mejor dejar a nuestros padres arreglar todo vámonos a casa a descansar- **_

_**le escuchaba decir a Nao quien a su vez me tomaba de la mano para alejarme de las camillas yo accedi mientras alejaba su mano para sostenerme de la cintura mientras caminábamos, me deje guiar sin siquiera reclamar o hacer algo, aun tenia la imagen de mis padres enfrente de mi, subimos a un coche solo para llegar a la casa de Mikoto, prácticamente nuestras casas también estaban cada una a un lado… **_

**otra vez me sentaba sin siquiera hacer algo cerré los ojos me quede dormida, al despertar moría de hambre era de nuevo de noche, me dieron de comer, y seguía sin decir nada, prácticamente solo me encontraba con Haruka, Mikoto y Nao quienes me cuidaban mientras sus padres arreglaban todo , ni siquiera quería hacer nada solo paseaba ni siquiera me atreví a salir de la casa para ir a la mia y ni las chicas tampoco; estaban al pendiente de mi, asi pasaba otro dia, por suerte habían avisado que no iríamos a la escuela por lo sucedido, ni me daban ganas de ir era la verdad no tenia ganas de nada…**

**-vamos a jugar un poco con la pelota nat- decia Mikoto**

**-no quiero- le contestaba**

**-videojuegos?- decía Haruka**

**-no tengo ganas de ver como pierdes contra mi-**

**-oye tu!- decia Haruka**

**-le dije a Midori que viniera desde hace un rato- decia Nao**

**-que!?, porque hiciste eso!-**

**-para sacarte de la casa, hasta yo ya me siento aburrida de verte-**

**-no quiero hacer nada que parte no entiendes!?-**

_**no se como sucedio pero midori ya estaba adentro de la casa empezandonos a gritar...**_

_**-pues a mi no me importa si, no quieres pero tenemos una competencia a la vuelta de la esquina y todas ustedes simplemente están haciendo el vago asi que vámonos!-**_

_**Iba a reclamar pero…**_

_**-te sacare a rastras importándome poco quien vea… desnuda para que asi, si te de miedo de salir a la calle y te quedes encerrada, asi que muevan sus traseros que va para todas quedo claro!?-**_

_**-si!- gritamos al unísono**_

_**Y de verdad lo decia enserio, eso nos había quedado claro cuando yo empecé a cansarme de los deportes y que si no fuera por mi fuerza me hubiera sacado casi desnuda a la calle y las únicas que vieron al escena eran las mismas que estaban aquí asi que salimos y subimos a su auto para dirigirnos primero a un campo abierto de futbol, yo creo que ya lo tenia planeado como siempre puesto que tenia nuestras cosas de futbol en el maletero como demás prendas nuestras nos cambiamos para encontrarnos en un partido amistoso el cual ganamos después fuimos a la cancha de basket que se encontraba cerca del mismo lugar también teniendo un partido un retas, estábamos exhaustas después de todo eso, y era de esperarse hace un par de días ni siquiera calentábamos y ya nos dolía todo…**_

_**-midori!, aquí muere-decía Mikoto**_

_**-si, yo ya no puedo, ni siquiera siento las piernas Midori- decia Haruka**_

_**-la única que se puede quejar soy yo!, por que no soy como ustedes apenas si pude seguir su paso- decia nao gritando ya cansada y somnolienta**_

_**-ok, cuando llegamos a su casa les dare mi masaje especial y asi nadie sentirá la fatiga y el dolor de acuerdo?- decia Midori**_

_**-gracias- le dijo nao**_

_**-esta bien pero levántense!, que aquí no se puede dormir-**_

_**-llévanos Midori!- decia Mikoto**_

_**Como pude me pare y ayude a las chicas a levantarse mientras que también le servía de apoyo a Nao, quien apenas se podia sostener llegamos de nuevo a la casa de Mikoto entrando a nuestra habitación que consistía en una habitación demasiado espaciosa para que cupiéramos nosotras cuatro o mas bien donde cabían cuatro camas individuales con espacio suficiente para tener un pequeño guarda ropa con escritorio incluido**_

_**Nos fuimos recostando en nuestras camas mientras midori hacia su masaje especial dejándonos dormidas en el proceso despertamos en la madrugada solo por que nos había dado hambre no habíamos ni siquiera comido ni cenado, pero como no éramos demasiado buenas en la cocina y nos habíamos acabado la comida que nos habían dejado decidimos salir por algunas cosas en la tienda de 24 horas que se encontraba cerca….**_

_**Regresamos comimos y volvimos a dormir al dia siguiente de nuevo había venido Midori esta vez teníamos que formas un equipo para jugar beisbol, y después ir a nadar…**_

…_._

_-si no mal recuerdo ese dia también era jueves- susurre _

…

…..

Pensaba que si encontrábamos a midori- sensei seria mas fácil saber de ti natsuki pero no la encontramos…

Cuando habían terminado las clases tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos casi corriendo del salón para buscar a Midori sensei pero en todas las canchas no la veíamos por ningún lado hasta que nos topamos con youko-sensei quien nos había dicho que Midori-sensei se había ido temprano.. misión fallida seria en este caso, además nadie sabía nada de ustedes… y eso era preocupante

18/11/2005

Cuando me levante en la mañana me dije a mi misma que no dejaría escapar a Midori sensei, que cuando la vi iba de salida y yo cambiando de salón le grite por la ventana importándome poco quien estuviera ahí cerca, le pedi a Mai que la vigilara por si seguía caminando puesto que lo hacia no sabia el por que, pero por que tiene que huir pensé en ese momento y junto con Yukino bajamos le pregunte sin rodeos a donde te encontrabas pero no me quiso contestar, le volvi a insistir y lo único que dijo fue que ese asunto no me pertenecía que lo lamentaba pero no podía hacer mucho por mi. Me sentí derrotada esa era la verdad, es que acaso no sabes que estoy aquí para ti natsuki?, supongo que dare un poco de tiempo sino aquí terminare de escribir el diario… me siento decepcionada, frustrada y no se que mas…

…..

…

…_tok..tok… voy a entrar!-_

_-midori, que haces aquí?-_

_-tranquila, recuerdas sigo siendo tu entrenadora?, y que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi próximo ahijado o ahijada?-_

_-…-_

_-con que esas tenemos y que haces?-_

_-leyendo el diario de Shizuru sabias que tenia uno?-_

_-y como porque tendría que saber?-_

_-no lo se, la única que sabia era creo que Nao-_

_-no me digas que estas celosa?-_

_-no lo se, solo que me doy cuenta que soy en verdad imbécil-_

_-bueno siempre fuiste asi, asi que, que tiene la diferencia aquí?-_

_\- a que nunca me lo dijo Shizuru-_

_-eso es normal esta enamorada de ti, como ver solo los defectos y aunque los viese ella seguirá viendo que tu eres la persona perfecta para ella-_

_-debo de darle muchas gracias a demasiadas personas empezando tal vez contigo, gracias-_

_-oye!, que sucede!?, esta bien Shizuru verdad?-_

_-no lo se, pero sino fuese por ti, o fuese por ella o por las demás personas que estan ahora conmigo nunca me habría dado cuenta de lo imbécil que soy, y a su vez de ser la persona mas agradecida del mundo por tenerlos cerca-_

_-..-_

_-siempre he estado agradecida con ustedes pero nunca se los he dicho verdad?, además sabes?, ahora que leo el diario me acuerdo perfectamente cuando me dijiste que Shizuru estaba preocupada por mi…..-_

_***recuerdo* **_

_**Ese dia viernes por alguna razón no podia concentrarme estábamos perdiendo contra el equipo contrario y asi quedamos perdiendo por primera vez en nuestras vidas, 0-1, estaba enojada que patee la banca volteándola por suerte no tenia encima nada de cosas y me acosté en el pasto sintiendo mi respiración entrecortada y sudando a mares….**_

_**-demonios!- grite**_

_**-eso fue patético- decia midori**_

_**-callate!- le conteste**_

_**-tiene razón midori estúpido lobo!- gritaba Haruka acostándose tambien**_

_**-sino lo saben esto consiste en máximo 6 jugadores y de esos 6 nosotras éramos 4 estúpido rayo! Y sin ofender pero Nao no cuenta ella es de chocolate asi que éramos 3-**_

_**-nunca pense en perder en mi vida- decia Mikoto acostándose en el pasto también**_

_**-hasta creo que yo jugué mejor que ustedes que sucede cachorro? - decia nao mientras nos arroga toallas para quitarnos el sudor**_

_**-no lo se, estoy cansada de esto- confesaba**_

_**-pues ni creas que te dejare fácil esto, asi que levanten sus traseros que nos vamos a la piscina tienen juego de waterpolo, asi que muévanse!-**_

_**-maldición midori, no ves que acabamos de perder?-**_

_**-pues no dejare que se hundan en la miseria de un simple juego-**_

_**-por dios midori!, perdimos con chicos que están en 6 de primaria!, estamos en secundaria sabes, si alguien se entera?, seremos el hazmerreir!-**_

_**-pues eso hubieran pensado antes de jugar tan mediocremente asi que la próxima quiero que tripliquen el resultado, pero antes de eso vámonos que se nos hace tarde!- gritaba Midori**_

_**-ya!- grite levantándome**_

_**El mismo resultado tuvimos en el juego de waterpolo, ni siquiera sabíamos que sucedía o por lo menos yo pero cuando llegamos a casa de nuevo mientras que midori nos daba su masaje especial nos dormia a cada una; siendo yo la ultima, empezó a conversar conmigo**_

_**-es normal que esto suceda Natsuki-**_

_**-simplemente ni siquiera se que estoy pensando-**_

_**-lo se, tranquila tampoco es motivo para que te la vivas recordando las perdidas en un momento dado debía de llegar sino seria peor si las derrotaran cuando fuesen grandes entiendes?-**_

_**-si, lo se solo que es frustrante perder-**_

_**-y a quien no le molesta perder, pero bueno sabes algo-**_

_**-que?-**_

_**-en la escuela me han preguntado por ti-**_

_**-quien?-**_

_**-no es necesario que te diga quien es verdad?-**_

_**No conteste puesto que tuve una punzada en mi corazón demasiado fuerte y llena de dolor, sabia de quien se trataba pero que podia hacer?, nada.. tal vez simplemente me quede en silencio para ver que sentimiento mas podría tener…**_

_**-se que puede ser raro pero desde que me grito solo para saber de ti me hizo sentir escalofríos sabes?, en verdad cuando crezca esa jovencita sera un peligro pero por suerte me le escabulli, en fin espero que mas bien entiendas que no estas sola, tienes a personas que estan para ti-**_

_**-eso lo se, solo que…-**_

_**-lo entiendo tampoco yo he dejado que pienses en mucho pero veo que ya ha pasado un poco asi que espero que por lo menos algún dia le agradezcas por preocuparse por ti-**_

_**El sueño me invadía siendo esas sus ultimas palabras volvimos a despertar en la madrugada solo para ir de nuevo a la tienda de 24 horas, después de comer volvimos a dormir a la mañana siguiente esperando a midori ir por nosotras nos encontramos con los padres de mis amigas, todos tenían ojeras realmente notables el cansancio se notaba a penas los miraba pero aun asi nos abrazaron y nos pusimos a desayunar, nos preguntaban de cómo íbamos con los deportes con midori les platicamos de nuestra primera derrota y ellos nos dijeron en diferentes palabras que asi es la experiencia que era mejor eso a que se nos suban los aires y que luego nos comportemos como niñas chiquitas haciendo berrinche, después de eso llego midori llevándonos ahora al campo de beisbol esta vez pudimos ganar por los pelos pero ganamos era mejor que seguir perdiendo…**_

_**-bueno por lo visto la depresión ya paso eso fue rápido-**_

_**-supongo-dije**_

_**-tenia miedo de perder!- decia Mikoto**_

_**-que horror tendremos que entrenar mas para que no pueda pasar de nuevo!- decia Haruka**_

_**-supongo que tienen razón-nao**_

_**-no me digas que ya te quieres hacer deportista nao?- cuestionaba midori**_

_**-no!, me refiero a lo que estoy estudiando tampoco quiero perder-**_

_**-ya veo, pues suerte con eso- contestaba midori-bien chicas vámonos tenemos un partido de basket y después para relajarse ir a la piscina-**_

_**Ese sábado transcurrió rápido como el domingo, y el lunes en la mañana al bajar a desayunar se encontraban de nuevo los padres de mis amigas, diciendonos que ese dia iba a hacer el dia en que enterraran a mis padres, que nos arregláramos para ello, nos dieron un traje que habían comprado para cada una de nosotras y después de un par de horas ya estábamos listas…**_

_**-yo… quisiera llegar un poco después aun falta no es cierto?- preguntaba tímidamente**_

_**-si hija, aun falta, no te preocupes si quieres puedes alcanzarnos, mas en la tarde-**_

_**-gracias-**_

_**-entonces nos quedamos con natsuki- decia Mikoto**_

_**-lo mismo digo- decia Haruka**_

_**-supongo que no hay opción me hare responsable- decia nao**_

_**-esta bien hijas, las esperaremos-**_

_**Ellos salían por el motivo que tenían que arreglar unas ultimas y se marcharon…. Pasaba el tiempo y estaba nerviosa hasta sudaba pero mis manos estaban frias…**_

_**-chicas aun tenemos tiempo?- preguntaba**_

_**-si, por que?- contestaba Mikoto**_

_**-ire a pasear un rato en la motocicleta- saliendo de la casa**_

_**-te seguimos!, hace tiempo no la utilizábamos- decia nuevo Mikoto**_

_**-supongo que no hay opción-decia nao**_

_**Ya habían traido nuestra motocicletas y no las habíamos tocado desde hace días, subi en ella algo nerviosa pero al sentir el rugir de la motocicleta me calmo dimos un paseo algo largo sin darme cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la escuela me detuve….**_

_**-no se como llegue aquí-**_

_**Confesé, mientras me bajaba de la motocicleta como las demás chicas lo hacían con las suyas y era verdad no sabia por que me dirigí hasta aca pero después de eso escucho la campana sonar significando que ya era la hora de salir….**_

_**Nos quedamos paradas viendo como salían los chicos de la escuela formado un semicirculo que poco a poco se estaba haciendo mas concurrido y no era para menos después de casi una semana o una semana sin estar aquí y para acabarla las cuatro siendo prodigios y con trajes quien no se pararía para saber que estaba pasando.. pero mis pensamientos fueron olvidados por que distingo una cabellera castaña que aunque estuviera esta multitud podía distinguir quien era, camine hacia ella, haciendo que las demás personas se alejaran de mi camino, no sabia el por que pero lo hacían y ahí la tenia tomándola de la mano sin siquiera avisar para después pronunciar su nombre…**_

_**-shizuru-**_

_**Volteo a verme solo para sorprenderse yo simplemente quería abrazarla y lo hice sin esperar respuesta ella inmediatamente solto su mochila para contestarme el abrazo se sentía tan reconfortante no quería despegarme de ella**_

_**-te extrañe tanto- me dijo**_

_**\- y yo te extrañe a ti, lo siento mucho pero…-**_

_**-gracias a los dioses estas bien-**_

_**Me interrumpió sabiendo que mi voz empezaba a cambiar**_

_**-en verdad lo lamento- le volvía a decir**_

_**-ya estas aquí es lo que mas importa- me decia acariciando mi cabello**_

_**Me perdi en sus brazos era la verdad me tranquilizo para no llorar aunque moria de ganas de hacerlo pero ella me hizo sentir bien y estable sin querer hacer algo en verdad vergonzoso…**_

_**-shizuru, quisiera que me acompañaras a un lado puedes?- aun abrazándola**_

_**-si-**_

_**-gracias- **_

_**me separe de ella solo para notar como algunas suspiraban, otras tomaban video o fotos, otros me maldecían por tener algo que ver con Shizuru y después note que Haruka había ido con Yukino y Mikoto con Mai….**_

_**Pero de nuevo sentí el toque de Shizuru quien me hacia ponerle de nuevo atención la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi motocicleta , le puse le casco de repuesto, para después ponerme el mio y subir a mi motocicleta para después ayudar a shizuru a subir..**_

_**Encendí la motocicleta dándome cuenta por los espejos que mai junto con Yukino nos acompañarían también…**_

_**-no puedo creer que hayamos venido por esto pero supongo que era inevitable- decía nao aun lado mio**_

_**-lo siento- le decia**_

_**-es mejor a que nunca salieras, vámonos se nos hace tarde- **_

_**Sin decir mas partimos hacia el panteón notando la incomodidad de Shizuru al momento de bajar…**_

_**-yo a decir verdad no se en que estaba pensando en llegar a la escuela hoy y precisamente en la salida, simplemente espere y te vi y bueno estas aquí conmigo, pero no lo tomes a mal, solo que el lunes pasado…- **_

_**Sentí como su dedo lo puso encima de mis labios dándome a entender que no necesitaba explicación, dedicándome una sonrisa….**_

_**Volvi a tomarla de la mano para dirigirnos a donde enterrarían a mi padres llegamos y había muchas personas conocidos, desconocidos quienes se nos quedaban viendo y aun seguían llegando mas personas, algunos llorando, algunos diciéndome que lo lamentaban y otros que solo me veian o nos veían de mala manera me quite el saco para ponérselo a shizuru, dejándome solo con el chaleco y la camisa, tome un poco mas fuerte la mano de ella.**_

_**Llegamos hasta donde pude divisar a los padres de mis amigas quienes se encargaban de atender a los que venían a ver a mis padres, pasamos de largo para encontrarme con sus ataúdes tome un poco mas fuerte el agarre que tenia con Shizuru quien me correspondía; se veian totalmente diferentes arreglados pero sus rostros ligeramente hinchada y de un color morado no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí hasta que veo como el padre de Nao junto con el padre de haruka les tapaban la cara con una pequeña tela…**_

_**-es hora- me dijo el papa de nao**_

_**-yo… quisiera ayudar a llevarlos- dije**_

_**-esta bien- me contesto**_

_**Después de haberlos pasado a la camioneta quien se encargaría de llevarlos hasta el lugar donde se enterrarían y de nuevo ayudando a bajarlos solo para ponerlos en un estante que los bajaría haciendo el resto, no había soltado de nuevo ninguna lagrima, el sacerdote empezaba a hablar mientras veía como después de un rato veía que las cajas bajaban… el agarre que tenia con Shizuru se fue tensando asi como yo de la nada sentí sus brazos rodearme cubriendo mi cara protegiéndome me sentía tan calmada que poco me preocupo que dijeran… llore en silencio siendo cuidada por Shizuru quien callada simplemente me abrazaba y me dejaba hundirme en ella, se sentía tan bien que poco a poco me iba relajando…..**_

…

…

_-no quiero perderla Midori!- _

_-tranquila, Natsuki, pronto sabremos que sucede, confía en Nao, ella sabe lo que hace, por eso se convirtió en la mejor del mundo-_

_-se supone que debería de estar feliz pero no lo estoy, esto es tan raro!-_

_-lo se, tranquila confía en ellas-_

_-solo quisiera saber que sucede, porque tanto misterio-_

_-Nao sabe lo que hace asi que tranquila, deja de pensar en ello-_

_-solo espero que los dos estén bien-_

_-ya veras que si, solo que ya no llores-_

_-lo siento solo es que el leerla, los recuerdos y todo lo demás no se-_

_-lo se, tranquila, esperemos a ver que pasa- _

…_**..**_

…

Que tal les parecio!, yo si llore con lo que escribi T.T enserio jajajajajajaja en fin espero que les haya gustado y aquí me despido nos vemos y leemos a la próxima si lloran avísenme jajajaja T.T asi no me sentiré que estoy en este mundo llorando con la soledad x3 jajajajajaja chaooooo

…_**..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ujum!, bueno después de mi algo larga asuencia y después de un par de derrotas inminentes (ex si lees esto espero que te mueras como en mi sueño! Y déjame en paz sino lo lees deseo tu muerte!) jajaja no lo tomen mal lo tenia que sacar de alguna forma en fin es una maldita bruja si la conocerán pero bueno no estoy aquí para contarles mis penas se que no les importa T^T perooooo como venganza me meteré en lo mas prfonudo de su ser mis salvajes jajajajajajajaja muajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaajajaj! Bueno omientendo esas ricas malvadas iniciare con estos caps por que tendrán mucho de mi y terminare con lo que les gusta! Nos vemos!

El Diario De Mi Amada

…..

…_..ring…ring…_

_-bueno?-_

_-…-_

_-si aquí esta-_

_-…-_

_-ok entiendo-_

_-…-_

_-si, ya voy para haya-_

_-..-_

_-si, bueno ahora las veo-_

_-….-_

_-que sucede?, Midori-_

_-nada, ire por las chicas-_

_-como?, no pueden llegar hasta aca?-_

_-si bueno el problema es que hay una creo que manifestación y están deteniendo a los autos-_

_-te acompaño si quieres-_

_-no, tu quédate, que tal si nao llega con información y nadie esta- _

_-….-_

_-no me veas con esos ojos, en verdad no pasa nada solo vere como sacarlas de ahí, tampoco van a dejar el auto ahí en medio de la calle por si termina toda esa manifestación, no te preocupes-_

_-esta bien-_

_-bueno entonces al rato te veo cualquier cosa me llamas por el teléfono-_

_-si igualmente….-_

…

_-shizuru…-_

…..

19/11/2005

Apenas es 19 de noviembre, como decirlo, ni siquiera se si sea buena idea escribir esto aquí pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que sucedió hace un par de horas, ni tampoco platicarlo ya que creo que Mai y Yukino se sentirían de igual manera o un poco menos o no lo se, cada una de nosotras esta tratando de aliviar el dolor existente de ti Natsuki, de Haruka y Mikoto, no sabemos mucho sobre los detalles incluso no sabemos que sucede, solo que los padres de Natsuki murieron.

Y ahora nos encontramos en la habitación que ellas comparten en la casa de Mikoto y con ellas ya durmiendo y nosotras velando por su sueño, en verdad se notaba el cansancio extremo acumulado de las tres, no sé qué es lo que habrán hecho en estos días pero también puede ser que haya sido un alivio para ti Natsuki y mas teniendo a tus seres cercanos que hicieron lo posible para no dejarte sola.

Pero he de mencionar que no me espere verla en la salida de la escuela aunque se me hizo extraño que hubiera muchas personas amontonadas en la entrada y asi como fue extraño eso, así de la nada sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano, sintiendo ese toque tan helado, voltee y ahí estabas, pero bastaron solo unos segundos para entender la situación pero me sentía tan aliviada pero a la vez tan preocupada al escuchar sus palabras notando una gran tristeza a punto de llorar, tal vez de nuevo, pero reaccione sin pensar y la abrace soltando mi mochila.

Se sentía tan bien el abrazarla, saber que nada le había pasado pero a su vez me volvía a sentir mal, ella estaba mal realmente mal espere a que me hablara de nuevo no me importo si nos hubiésemos quedado ahí horas, hasta que la escuche decir que si la acompañaba, sin pensarlo dos veces lo hice, por que lo hice?, por que no quiero volver a dejarla sola, en verdad Natsuki te has convertido de la nada en alguien a quien quiero tener siempre, sentirás lo mismo?, en verdad quiero estar ahí para ti pero por ahora quiero darte las gracias por dejarme entrar un poco mas en tu vida.

Y Ahora que te miro de nuevo me pregunto que estarás soñando?, no tendrás pesadillas verdad?, las chicas ya también se durmieron, aunque ahora que lo veo por que hay cuatro camas?, supongo que lo sabré después….

20/11/2005

Hoy fue otro dia algo entre sorprendente y agotador razón?, simple despertamos y al bajar nos encontramos algo intimidadas Mai, Yukino y yo, porque estaban preparando el desayuno los padres de las amigas de Natsuki fue algo incómodo, iniciando desde el viernes que fuimos con uniforme a un funeral sin presentarnos, después entrar a la casa de Mikoto, bañarnos y tener prendas de ustedes que ahora que lo pienso hueles tan rico Natsuki, siento como si estuvieses aquí ahora de nuevo, pero además dormir en sus camas con ellas y hace rato tener un desayuno en familia, lo bueno fue que no paso a mayores por poco vomitaba…

….

-mi amor enserio estabas nerviosa?, ni se te noto-

_***recuerdos***_

_**-buenos días chicas ya se lavaron las manos?- nos preguntaba la madre de mikoto**_

_**-buenos días, si~- decíamos Mikoto, Haruka y yo**_

_**-buenos días, disculpen la intromisión- decían Shizuru, Mai y Yukino**_

_**-no se preocupen esta es su casa también chicas y gracias por acompañar a nuestras hijas a un lugar lleno de adultos, en verdad muchas gracias, nuestras pequeñas son algo impulsivas a veces que bueno..-decia la madre de mikoto**_

_**-en verdad no fue ninguna molestia-contestaba shizuru con una encantadora sonrisa**_

_**-pero creo que aun no conocemos las novias no oficiales de nuestras pequeñas cierto?- decia la mama de Haruka ahora**_

_**Nos habíamos quedado en silencio mirando hacia otro lado, las seis hasta que el padre de Mikoto nos salvo…**_

_**-vamos, dejen a las chicas en paz no ven que, las han puesto en un momento incomodo?-**_

_**-tiene razón, disculpen a nuestras mujeres chicas, solo que son demasiado curiosas que siempre les ha gustado saber mas de lo que deben de saber por ejemplo podrían decirnos sus nombres?- decia el padre de Haruka**_

_**-mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino mucho gusto- haciendo de nuevo una pequeña reverencia**_

_**-el mio es Mai Tokiha mucho gusto señores- haciendo tambien una reverencia**_

_**-y el mio es Yukino kikukawa mucho gusto tambien- haciendo una reverencia**_

_**Después de un par de segundo de silencio.. los padres de mis amigas se sorprendieron y empezaron a cuestionar a las chicas…**_

….

Y eso que en ese momento ni había comido nada pero pudimos salir vivas mis amigas y yo del interrogatorio…

Ya que se sorprendieron de quienes eran nuestros padres, el mundo es pequeño no?, pero después de un par de minutos habían aparecido otras dos personas una chica de cabello rojo con ojos idénticos a los de Natsuki llamada Nao, que ahora que lo pienso fue quien conocí o mas bien a quien vi el dia viernes pero hasta ahora nos volvemos a ver y su padre igual que ella pero el teniendo ojos color entre verde y dorado…

…

_**-me encanta como toca tu padre!, shi-chan!-**_

_**-gracias-**_

_**-es mi restauran favorito!, mai-chan!-**_

_**-en-enserio?-**_

_**-sus equipos que tienen para los hospitales son los mejores del mundo!, yuki-chan!-**_

_**-gra-gracias-**_

_**Ese dia fue la primera vez que los padres de mis amigas hablaban de forma tan cariñosa y especial…**_

_**-pero no se quedan atrás los sistemas de seguridad kikukawa, han salvado a mi hotel de varios asaltos aunque no lo creas!-**_

_**-no, no es nada?-**_

_**-crees que tus padres me puedan dar algunas de sus recetas Mai-chan?-**_

_**-jeje yo.. creo-**_

_**-hey!, se lo iba a pedir primero!-**_

_**-pero tambien me encanta como canta tu madre y que ni se diga de los instrumentos una verdadera delicia para los oídos!-**_

_**-se los dire, cuando los vea-**_

_**Ni siquiera sabíamos como lidiar con esta situación pero de nuevo fuimos salvadas pero ahora por el padre de Nao y Nao…**_

_**-por lo menos déjenlas comer estoy seguro que ni han comido desde ayer, vamos tírenlos de a locos niñas y siéntense vamos a desayunar-**_

_**-es cierto!?, no han comido!?-**_

_**-por dios chicas!, ellas viniendo aquí y ustedes sin atenderlas!?-**_

_**-no te eduque asi Mikoto-**_

_**-pero vamos siéntense, les serviré hasta triple racion! Hasta que se queden llenas, no es posible disculpen de nuevo a nuestras hijas que son algo despistadas espero y las disculpen en verdad-**_

_**Después de una avergonzada escena por fin nos dispusimos a comer tranquilamente conociendo un poco mas de las vidas de Shizuru y sus amigas, quienes los padres de mis amigas encantados y esperanzados que se formara una relación, pero por mi parte ni siquiera sabia que hacer con Shizuru, por un momento me imagine el presentarla con mis padres, pero ahora ya no estaban.**_

_**Mire todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor puede que los padres de mis amigas se conviertan un poco mas en mis padres, ya que siempre han estado conmigo tratándome como otra hija mas asi como mis padres lo hacían con mis amigas, había parado de comer hasta que sentí el golpe un tanto ligero pero haciendo que se me resbalara el arroz de los palillos voltee a ver y era Nao le estaba a punto de reclamar pero me hizo un gesto diciendo: "deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias y mira enfrente de ti" y asi lo hice, topándome con su mirada color rubi, una hermosa mirada en la cual me había perdido llena de gentileza, llena de amor, de ternura simplemente única y solo me podia ver a mi reflejada en esos ojos, solo me estaba mirando a mi con esa sonrisa tan cálida que deje de pensar en lo triste de esta parte de mi vida…**_

…

Nos habíamos sentado y empezamos a desayunar hablando de todo un poco pero mas que nada se escuchaban las conversaciones de los padres de Mikoto y Haruka que les estaban insinuando a Mai y a Yukino que se convirtieran en novias de Haruka y Mikoto, fue gracioso que los padres de las amigas de Natsuki les dijera a mis amigas lo puntos buenos y malos avergonzándolas, pero de la nada sentí una punzada haciendo que voltease a ver a Natsuki quien estaba sentada enfrente mia, su mirada estaba perdida, pero algo brillosa quise parame ya que sabia que estaba punto de llorar de nuevo pero Nao le dio un toque con el codo haciendo que el arroz se le callera pero haciendo que reaccionara y dándole a tender de que voltease, que voltease a hacia mi y nuestros ojos se encontraron, que quise de nuevo abrazarla pero creo que mi mirada fue suficiente para sacarle ese deje de tristeza y que de nuevo sonriera, después de eso nuestro contacto visual fue deshecho ya que me preguntaban mas cosas…

ni siquiera note que ese desayuno se había convertido en ahora comida y que cada vez que veía a Natsuki la veía sonrojada, prefiero una vida entera a que se sonroje por mi mirada a que de nuevo vuelva por un milisegundo a sentir tristeza…

…..

_-no te veía por que me había enamorado de ti, y solo quería encontrar una forma de pedirte que fueses mi novia-_

…

Quería quedarme por mas tiempo con Natsuki pero sabia que eso ya no podia ser, ya que pues estaba oscureciendo y a pesar de haber pedido permiso a nuestros padres y por mi parte mis padres ya habían regresado de su viaje, pues era hora de regresar ya que mañana o al rato mas bien nos toca escuela, pero antes de despedirme de Natsuki le pregunte si volvería a la escuela.

Fueron los segundos mas largos de mi vida al esperar su respuesta pero con una sonrisa me contesto si, de nuevo fui tan feliz, y aun lo estoy, estoy ansiosa para verla de nuevo, quiero estar mas tiempo contigo Natsuki en verdad.

Pero al entrar a mi casa y ver a mis padres algo preocupados me anime a preguntarles que pasaba, ellos me preguntaron por ti, les pregunte si te conocían pero ellos contestaron que no pero que conocían a tus padres, no se veian tanto como ellos hubiesen querido eso me dijeron, ya que eran buenos amigos en la escuela pero por tener diferentes carreras pues se les dificultaba tener o entablar conversaciones y esas cosas, por esa razón no conocían tanto a los padres de Mikoto y Haruka, pero cada vez que se veían nuestros padres hablaban de sus vidas como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida sin haberse separado o notado los años de vida que casi no hablaban, de eso me percate.

Al final me dijeron que querían conocerte y disculparse por no haber ido al funeral de tus padres, les dije que hablaría contigo, tampoco te obligaría a venir y todo eso.

En fin largos dias no crees?, pero veo que con todo lo que escribí en estos días me puedo quedar tranquila ya que me deshice de los pensamientos que estoy segura que si no tuviese el diario estaría pensando en lo que en estos días sucedió.

….

_-no puede ser hasta tienes el periódico? ahora me harás recordar ese dia?, Shizuru?-_

21/11/2005

_***recuerdos***_

_**Al día siguiente estaba realmente ansiosa, vería de nuevo a Shizuru pero al poner un pie dentro de la escuela y que muchas personas se me quedaran viendo con algo de intriga, otros con admiración, curiosidad en fin un montón de cosas incluso me habían entregado un periódico teniendo a Shizuru y a mi como portada donde estaba abrazándola con el titulo "será acaso que nuestro lobo prodigio de los deportes Natsuki Kruger y la diosa de la música Shizuru Fujino, se hayan enamorado" mas información pag2.**_

_**-pero que carajos es esto-**_

_**-Esta vez hiciste una bien grande cachorro-**_

_**Voltee a ver y era Nao quien tenia un periódico también, pero de nuevo mire el periódico y lo abrí para encontrarme una foto de Mikoto Haruka y yo caminando hacia la entrada con nuestros trajes junto con otras abrazando a cada una de las chicas y seguía con el texto "y eso no es todo señoras y señores, sino que nuestros demás prodigios se hayan enamorado de sus contra partes, la cuestión aquí es, será y que todos estemos atentos.. es: cuanto tiempo durara el amor?¨ **_

_**\- pero como que cuanto tiempo.. que tonterías son estas!-**_

_**-ya tranquila cachorro no es para tanto ni que fuera afectar todo esto en tu relación con ella-**_

_**-pero ni siquiera estamos saliendo!-**_

_**-pues si no sientes nada entonces no te preocupes por dejar que ellos se les encimen a tu no novia-**_

_**Mire hacia donde me había señalado viendo a muchas personas gritando y moviéndose de un lado a otro preguntando "es cierto?", "es una broma verdad Shizuru-san?", "salga conmigo mejor!", "nosotros no permitiremos que se lleve a nuestra Natsuki!", y etc. Me enoje esa era la verdad que no se como le hice para entrar y encontrarme con Shizuru a quien tome de la mano y aleje con la mirada a todos los fans de ella y mios.**_

_**-en verdad lo lamento Shizuru-**_

_**-estaría mejor si me dieras un buenos dias-**_

_**-disculpa!, buenos dias Shizuru, y disculpame por lo de hace rato-**_

_**-solo que no entiendo que sucede-**_

_**-esto sucede-**_

_**-nao!, no se lo des!-**_

_**-tiene que saberlo no eres la única sabes?-**_

_**Cuando vio Shizuru el periódico no sabría decir que expresión hacia o que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza solo contesto con un…**_

_**-ara, te vez increíblemente bien con traje ahora que lo noto-**_

_**-shizuru!-**_

_**-jajajajaja, Shizuru en verdad me caes bien!-**_

_**-nao!-**_

_**-es muy amable de tu parte Nao-san-**_

_**-solo dime Nao-**_

_**-bueno también me caes bien Nao-**_

_**-chicas…- **_

_**-ara, lo siento Natsuki pero creo que esto es normal, no te preocupes, mas bien no les hagas caso cierto nao?-**_

_**-si cachorro, es su vida no la de ellos, que eso note afecte, ellos no decidirán sobre ustedes-**_

_**-en eso tiene razón Natsuki, pero será mejor apresurarnos que se nos hará tarde!-**_

_**Mire mi reloj solo para fijarme y faltaban 10 minutos para iniciar las clases me despedí y corri, ese dia estuvo realmente agotador entre clase y clase que se hacia el cambio de profesor llegaban preguntándome de que si era cierto, que no me lo dejaran fácil, que no duraremos mucho, no se como pude soportar todo ese día, ya ni en los vestidores del equipo de beisbol podía cambiarme tranquila y no era la única que la tenia difícil porque también Mikoto y Haruka las seguían, me pregunte por un momento por Shizuru que de la nada empecé a escuchar el sonido de un piano cuando me dirigía al campo de beisbol.**_

…..

Había sido un dia realmente entretenido desde el principio pero el final de este día fue más que fantástico ya que después de todo el ajetreo me encerré en una de las tantas aulas de música que tenían piano y empecé a tocar.

No se cuanto tiempo paso para que de nuevo escuchara su voz diciéndome tan encantadoramente un "tocas realmente hermoso"

Eso en verdad me había derretido el corazón como?, ni yo misma lo se solo paso que me detuve sin decir nada, pero tampoco espere demasiado para sentir su toque encima mio preguntándome "te encuentras bien?".

Como es que me llegaste asi Natsuki!...

…..

_-mas bien tu que me hiciste, Shizuru-_

_**Me había dado cuenta que era el salón donde nos habíamos conocido la ventana estaba entre abierta asi que la abrí con cuidado y por un momento pensé que te iba a distraer pero no fue asi estabas tan concentrada que no pude evitar decirte..**_

_**-tocas realmente hermoso-**_

_**Sinceramente no sabía si era que estaba tocando una partitura o ella era quien tocaba lo que sentía en ese momento pero fue inevitable en verdad, pero me preocupo el hecho que dejaste de tocar, sin pensarlo dos veces entre al salón y me acerque a ti poniendo una mano sobre la tuya, no podía verte muy bien la cara ya que estabas agachada y tu fleco no me ayudaba demasiado, pero me aventure a tomar tu mano para que reaccionaras y fue cuando te vi sonrojada con un increíble tono rojizo y el más hermoso que he visto que me fue inevitable no acércame mas, sintiendo tu respiración algo agitada pero recuperándose te observe de nuevo antes de que ambas decidiéramos cerrar los ojos y besarnos…**_

….

Por dios aun lo recuerdo quiero morir de la felicidad!

…..

_**Me separe de ti y aun nos veíamos no quise esperar mas y te pregunte…**_

_**-shizuru, te gustaría ser mi novia?-**_

…

_-Ahora que lo veo te vengaste por haber tardado en contestar.. esos fueron los primero segundos mas largos de mi vida-_

…

_**-si, me encantaria- **_

_**me contestaste y de nuevo te bese…**_

Al sentir sus labios juro que quería llorar de la felicidad por un momento creí que estaba soñando pero luego llego su pregunta quieres ser mi novia?, tarde en contestar pero le dije si como pude..

Diario! Ahora soy novia de Natsuki!, es el mejor dia de mi vida!, hoy tal vez no pueda dormir! Por qué ya quiero verla de nuevo!...

Pero ahora mas que nunca mis padres te quieren conocer…

….

…_ring…ring-_

_-bueno!?-_

_-nat-chan?-_

_-suegra!, jeje donde esta? Esta bien?-_

_-si, te estoy llamando desde el avión que va rumbo a Tokio, Nao-chan nos llamó hace un par de horas diciendo que Shizuru ya esta en labor de parto-_

_-si, esta en eso-_

_-todo esta bien?-_

_-si, solo que no me han dejado entrar para estar con ella-_

_-bueno no te preocupes suele pasar, Shizuru es fuerte aun asi que tranquila si?, de todas maneras en un par de horas llegamos de acuerdo?-_

_-si señora, gracias-_

_-esta bien bueno los vemos en unas horas-_

_-si….. jaaa eso en verdad me volvió a asustar, hablamos de tus padres y aparecen, pero cuanto tiempo paso para que los conociera?-_

….

05/12/2005

Desde ese dia cada dia que paso contigo es cada día mas encantador, pero desgraciadamente mis padres volvieron a preguntarme hoy por ti, no es que quiera ocultarte solo que cuando les digo que tu puedes ese día ellos no pueden pero creo que siendo estas fechas tu tengas mas tiempo y ellos también aunque no ha de faltar que les digan que tienen que tocar o cantar en estas fechas pero bueno, espero que esta vez si se pueda hacer.

….

Bien mis pequeños salvajes espero que les este gustando todas estas actualizaciones ahora díganme si sintieron miel?, pue yo si! Mis salvajes jajajajajaja bueno no tanto en fin espero que le haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo! Nos vemos a la próxima


End file.
